On a beautiful afternoon, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $9.66 each and baskets of kiwis for $8.65 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of kiwis. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the kiwis. Price of nectarines + price of kiwis = total price. ${9}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $18.31.